


Sharing is Caring

by SuperFerret



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, If you can find any semblance of plot in here than you can have a medal!, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, porn porn porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFerret/pseuds/SuperFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Alec were brothers whose commitment to each other through their personal bond as well as that required by their employment ensured that they shared everything with each other. Almost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

Alec and Eve weren’t really a couple but they fucked enough that everyone knew they were off limits to other admirers. Being the new boy, no one had warned Q about Alec’s ‘tendencies’ and it took four whole days before Eve worked out why Q was no longer acknowledging her existence. It was all part of the thrill of being with a double-oh and it was partly the reason why Eve was laid practically naked on James’ living room floor, giggling, with her knickers being tugged off by a wine-fuelled M.

“I’ve never done this before,” she said brightly to Eve who thought this whole situation was hilarious. M was never afraid to roll her sleeves up and get down and dirty.

James stood in one corner of the room with his stiff prick in hand poking out between the zip in his jeans. Alec was crouched on the head of the sofa, feet on the cushions, doing something similar.

“Are you ready?” Alec purred, nodding to Eve who was tingling with excitement.

M laid on her front and placed her head above Eve’s sex. The hair was cropped short and M could see every fold. She teased the folds apart with her thumbs, which made Eve’s toes squirm like she was being tickled. Every exposed bit of skin looked like it was begging for attention so M lowered her head and took the plunge. She carefully licked up one side before lifting her head to see Eve’s reaction. Eve hummed appreciatively.

M delved back in and licked the other side as she discovered Eve to be getting wetter and wetter. Without pause she swept her tongue around Eve’s entrance and found she had to hold Eve’s hips to stop her from writhing up too much. Surprisingly, M felt an unexpected coil of desire as Eve sighed.

James and Alec both continued to fist themselves as they enjoyed the show and M licked her lips, turning to James for approval. Her teeth caught her bottom lip and James let out a soft sigh. She turned back to Eve and wondered what would happen if she went for the big guns.

She tugged Eve’s folds apart once more and rested the flat tip of her tongue just above Eve’s clitoris. Slowly, she pressed her tongue in circles as if she was masturbating herself; the thought of it made her own arousal swell. Round and round, teasingly close to Eve’s clitoris, every moan egging M on further. This wasn’t so bad really. Actually it was quite enjoyable and she very much hoped one might return the favour.

Lifting her mouth up for air, M wiped her arm across her face and dared to stroke a finger up and down Eve’s folds. 

“Naughty,” Alec breathed.

She gently pushed her finger against Eve’s sex until it slid in beautifully. Alec was straining to the side for a better view of M’s finger sliding in and out of his girlfriend’s pussy. M resumed licking and, at the same time as fingering her, she flicked Eve’s fleshy clitoris with her tongue. She released a long moan, which made Alec remove his hands from himself, stand up and try to get in on the action.

He had an agreement with James that they wouldn’t do anything sexual with the other’s partner but that didn’t mean they couldn’t touch. Alec pounced down to where M lay and encouraged her to kneel on all fours without stopping Eve’s pleasure. James’ beady eye followed him as he reached around and untied M’s linen trousers, tugging them and her knickers down her legs. He helped M resume her all-fours position and nodded appreciatively to James as he saw M’s wet folds presented to him. 

M frantically shook her head against Eve’s sex as her moans got wilder and wilder until finally Eve was the first of them to come. Alec and James both stopped what they were doing to watch Eve’s desperate writhing and their cocks bobbed hopefully. James threw off his t-shirt and tore his jeans away as quickly as he could.

Before it got too sensitive, Alec nudged at M’s chin until she stopped licking Eve’s pussy. Instead, he leant over and gave a long, hard suck on Eve’s nipples and gestured to M to do the same. She shuffled along the floor until her lips were tightly wound around Eve’s breasts. 

James had given up watching and was knelt behind M with two fingers leisurely sliding in and out of her pussy. After a few moments he spat on his hand a couple of times and slathered his cock ready to fuck her. As James thrust inside her she inadvertently bit down upon Eve’s skin and sent shockwaves through her nerve tingling body. 

M and Eve breathlessly locked eyes.

Eve turned herself around so she was on her back but her face was now upside down to M. She dared to leave a kiss against M’s lips before sliding her body underneath M and placing herself directly underneath where James was pounding her. James supported M enough to remove her shirt and bra and then Alec was the only one left with any clothes on, albeit not for long.

For a time Moneypenny just watched the action above her but soon M’s mouth had found her throbbing pussy and was toying with it with her tongue.

“As much as she loves watching, I think she’s dying for a good hard fuck,” James said conversationally to Alec who was taking his time removing his clothes. “Don’t let us have all the fun.” 

M and James’ moans were doubled when Eve’s mouth occasionally reached up to nuzzle against the sex that James was thrusting into. Alec knelt back on his haunches and lifted Eve’s hips until he was comfortably underneath her. He reached underneath M’s body to tweak Eve’s nipple and took care to drag the back of his arm across M’s body as he drew back. He held Eve’s legs over his arms, lined himself up and thrust inside her without any warning. He winked at M before pounding into Eve hard and fast.

Both women extended their hands to rub against the other’s clitoris and, like a chain reaction, Eve’s second climax sent uncontrollable waves of pleasure through M and the tightening of her sex sent James over the edge too. All three moaning in unison at the pleasure they had created for each other.

James was quick to withdraw but Eve wasn’t finished yet. M leaned straight up with her knees either side of Eve’s head as Eve gratefully licked and sucked M’s throbbing pussy, cleaning up every drop she could reach that James had just released. 

“Fuck, she’s hungry, isn’t she?” James noted. 

“You have no fucking idea,” Alec muttered as he hungrily pounded into Eve who was still lapping at M and had started twisting her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

The resulting picture was too much for Alec who came with a short, low grunt and whipped his cock out to let his sticky white come spurt over Eve’s well-tended body.

After a while, M was laid against James sleeping on the sofa, Eve was curled up in a ball on the chair and Alec sat on the floor, his back against the chair, sipping a cold beer.

As he took in the sight of his friends around him, his heart beating too fast to sleep, he wondered what they could possibly cook up for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> M, Eve, Bond and Alec...
> 
> Just what we need to get through a dreary grey day in England!


End file.
